Sooner or Later
by MayaDittyMaeTomlinstone
Summary: Melissa hides at Bonnie's house in Mystic Falls to get away from the circle and the witch hunters. She meets Stefan and become almost instantly attracted to him .Stefan/Melissa & Kol/Bonnie/Jake


**Summary : Melissa hides at Bonnie s house in Mystic Falls to get away from the circle and the witch hunters. She meets Stefan and become almost instantly attracted to him . **

**Authors note : This just popped up in my head :) I don t own Vampire Diaries or Secret circle and all the grammatical errors are mine .**

"Bonnie this is me again, Elena ! Please call me or text me or anything cause you re getting me really worry"said a feminine voice on the phone. Bonnie sighed as she listened the message her friend Elena just send her. She had a meeting with her friend and the Salvatore brothers but when she got out of her house she saw her cousin, Melissa Glaser standing on her porch. Bonnie invited her inside the house and before she could say anything, Melissa started to tell her everything about the circle and that she was danger, that all of the witches were in danger.

"So these people the Witch Hunters, that know that you re here ?" Bonnie asked as she gave a cup of coffee to Melissa.

"I don t hope so, but Jake is already gone and I know that Diana s dad wants to leave Chance Harbour with her ."

A knock on the door makes the two witches stop talking, Bonnie got up and went to open the door. Suddenly, Melissa feels a very cold wind coming inside the house and her three voices. A feminine one, that she recognize as Elena s and two male voices that she never heard.

"Why do I feel like you re not telling us everything, Judgy ?" she hears a man talk.

"Because I'm not forced to tell you everything !" Bonnie answers a little bit annoyed.

"Then you don t mind us coming inside !" says another man before coming in the house with a supernatural speed.

Melissa jumps a little when she sees the man who came in front of her so quickly, she checks him out and see that he s handsome, very handsome. He has beautiful green eyes and a smooth clear skin and he has the kind of haircut that only the guys in the movies have. But then she s gets brutally slapped by the another cold wind, except that this time it s stronger .He has barely the time to say anything that another guy step in front of her, he looks like the first guy. Except, that he has very dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Damn ! Guys I already told you not to do that especially when I m with someone!" Bonnie yells as she come into the living room next to a brunette girl, Elena.

"Who is she ?" asks Elena obviously suspicious.

"That's Melissa, she's my cousin answers Bonnie glaring at the dark haired man who s watching Melissa with a bad look." Damon, back off !"

"You re from Chance Harbor right ? I saw the number on your license plate ." says the other guy.

"Isn't that the place where lots of weird things happens ?" ask Damon .

"So does Mystic Falls !" says Melissa as she s taking a step forward and get closer to the Salvatore brothers" I heard there s some pretty weird people living here so that's why I'm wondering what are you ?" Melissa gets closer and closer to Damon and suddenly grams her arms with fierce. His cold touch make her shiver as she gets out of his grip and gets out of the house running. Before she can go anywhere far the Salvatore brother who she doesn t know the name stop her in her tracks.

"Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen to you "his reassure her as she staring into his emerald eyes." You're safe here"

She keeps on staring him and gets surprised to see that she actually believes him, _he looks like a safe person_ she tough as she nod at him " What are you ? How can you be so fast and how -"

"You will know everything one day, but not today ." he simply responds before going back into Bonnie s house.

Melissa got away from Chance Harbor to escape all supernatural problems but unfortunately for her, it looks like she found new ones in Mystic Falls ...

**Sup guys ? So did you like it, should I write more ? Reviews please I will take all the critics even if they re negative !**


End file.
